


Second Helpings

by Ribby



Series: Katalfi [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "Two helpings, Aragorn?  Is that not too much?"
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Katalfi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218365





	Second Helpings

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Taste: Sweet" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). And now I'm hungry for katalfi. *grin*

"Two helpings, Aragorn? Is that not too much?"

"I would have eaten more, but the Hobbits seem to love it almost as much as you."

Boromir's laugh was husky. "I am fond of sweet things--and the sweeter the better."

Aragorn smiled slyly. "I am fond of sweet things as well, though not nearly as much as you." He cupped Boromir's face between his hands and joined their mouths.

Boromir tasted of rosewater, honey, and passion. "Sweet," Aragorn murmured.

"But not too sweet?" Boromir queried, laughter in his eyes.

"Mmm... perhaps I need a second helping of this as well."


End file.
